Legacy
by firstprime1230
Summary: When the Odyssey is transported to the mass effect universe, can SG-1 survive another impossible mission and find a way home. Or will they finally succumb to an ancient evil that awaits them. Sorry for crappy summary, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting new story like I said I was if you read the Author's note in the other story. I'm still doing New Beginning too so don't worry. I hope you enjoy, thanks for all the positive feed back. **

**XxXxXxXxXx **

Chapter 1

**September 16, 2007  
Bridge, USS **_**Odyssey**_**  
Orilla, Ida Galaxy**

The _Odyssey_ had been traveling to the Ida Galaxy for six days, the Ida Galaxy being a little farther away than Pegasus so even with a ZPM boosting her hyperdrive the trip took nearly a week. General O'Neill, long time commander of SG-1, former leader of the SGC, and current Homeworld Command leader was currently sitting in the command chair aboard the _Odyssey_. About a week before they had received a subspace message from Thor stating their presence was required immediately on Orilla. He didn't say why, but it sounded important. So Jack had taken temporary command of the Odyssey and, along with SG-1, headed for the Ida Galaxy.

Jack was worried, though he didn't show it. Usually when the Asgard needed something they came to Earth. To ask them to come all the way out to the Ida Galaxy, without even so much as a reason why, really worried Jack.

'Atleast I got the old gang back with me, and some extra luggage' he thought to himself, referring to Colonel Mitchell and Vala being the new additions.

"Sir, we're about to drop out of hyperspace," informed Major Marks, the ship's navigational officer.

"Good, 'bout time," the old General replied.

A few moments later the Odyssey dropped out of hyperspace over a lush, green world that somewhat resembled Earth. There were several ships in orbit around the _Odyssey_, the large and familiar _O'Neill_-Class Warships.

Suddenly there was a ping on Major Mark's console, "Sir the Asgard are requesting permission to beam aboard."

"Tell 'em to come on over," replied Jack, his usual laid back nature coming through even on duty.

SG-1 entered the bridge, and a few moments after that a bright column of light appeared on the bridge of the human ship. After a few seconds the light was replaced with a small, grey figure with a large head and big black eyes.

"Greetings, and welcome to Orilla," spoke Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet.

"Hey Thor old buddy, long time no see," replied Jack as he stood up and walked closer to Thor.

The Asgard nodded, "Indeed, it has been some time since I have seen you O'Neill. I trust you have been well."

"Yep, I've been pretty good lately. Little stress here and there, what with our galaxy being under attack and all, but otherwise quite good," he replied with his usual sarcasm.

"Hi Thor, this is Colonel Mitchell and Vala, some new additions to our team," Carter spoke up introducing the two.

"Greetings, I wish we could continue this discussion but there is not much time. O'Neill, with your permission several Asgard are prepared to beam aboard this ship and begin installing various technological upgrades," said Thor.

"What kind of upgrades. Are we talking big honking space guns here?" asked O'Neill, not actually believing the Asgard to give them much. While they were are very benevolent race, and he considered Thor a friend, they were a paranoid bunch that didn't like handing out weapons to many people.

"That among other things. We are planning on providing you with everything we have and know," replied Thor in an even tone.

The entire bridge was silent, no one could believe what the small Asgard had just said. When Earth met advanced aliens, the advanced aliens didn't hand out any of their technology. Now you had the most advanced aliens out there currently saying they wanted to give Earth all their technology.

"By that you mean..." Vala trailed off.

"Everything. All our most current technology. All our knowledge," Thor replied again.

The bridge was silent once more, until Daniel spoke up.

"Sorry, we're just a little stunned. Why are you doing this? You've always resisted in the past, said we weren't ready," Daniel asked.

"Indeed, and many Asgard still believe that.'

"So what's changed?" asked a still shocked Mitchell.

Thor had a sad look on his face, which startled many on the bridge, especially Jack. While they had seen some Asgard with cocky and arrogant expressions on their faces, they had never seen such sadness.

"As a race we are dying. Very soon we will all be gone," Thor replied with no emotion, despite what his face showed.

Everyone on the bridge just looked to one another, unsure as what to say.

XxXxXxXxXx

**1 week later  
Orilla, Ida Galaxy**

The _Odyssey_ had been undergoing a major refit for the past week. In order to completely upgrade the small ship, the Asgard had to partially take it apart using their matter converters to replace and upgrade the power conduits and sensor relays all over the ship. The humans had been beamed down to the city for the time it took to upgrade the ship, mostly being taught about some of the new systems the Asgard were putting in it.

Carter spent her time with Heimdall, who explained to her how the Asgard Computer Core worked. Daniel and Vala stayed with some of the Asgard historians learning about the history of the Asgard and how to operate the Knowledge Base. Most of the other Odyssey crew spent their time learning about Asgard systems and how to operate them. Jack spent the last few moments he had with Thor.

The two leaders sat in Thor's personal quarters in one of the tallest buildings in the city.

"So, this really is it for you guys?" asked Jack rhetorically, since he already knew the answer.

"Indeed it is O'Neill, though I wish it were not," replied the ever emotionless Asgard.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Jack, not wanting one of his oldest friends to die.

"Everything that can be done has been done. The final attempt to solve our physiological degeneration has left each of us with a rapidly progressing disease."

"So you're going to give us your technology to carry on your legacy," guessed Jack, his smarter side showing through.

Thor nodded, "Many on the Council did not believe we should be imparting such advancements."

"Well, I promise old buddy, we won't let you down," Jack stated firmly.

Thor stood up from his chair and walked over to Jack. He looked him firmly in the eye, then continued.

"You are the Fifth Race, your role is clear. If there is any hope in preserving the future, it lies with you and your people," Thor stated.

Jack was shocked, he had been the first one to hear the Asgard say that they might one day become the Fifth Race but to hear it for real was something else.

"Hehe, no pressure huh," Jack chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"You earned my respect long ago, and my friendship... Jack," Thor stated, his voice for once a little shaky.

Jack just sat there in shock, unable to comprehend that Thor had used his first name, or the emotion in his voice.

"You're my pal too Thor, but I noticed you used my first name," Jack noticed.

"I... believed it was appropriate to use your first name. Despite what I have shown in the past I have long considered you to be one of my closest friends, and I needed to show you that before the end. My only regret... is that our physical weakness has left us incapable of helping you further."

Jack nodded, although he didn't need such a gesture to prove he and Thor were close. Unable to think of anything else to say, Jack just reached down and gave Thor a hug. It was a little awkward since Thor had such a tiny body, but that didn't bother Jack.

Suddenly his radio went off, "_Sir, all personnel are aboard and ready to depart_," Marks spoke through the radio.

Jack broke off the hug, his eyes a little teary from the emotional moment he and Thor just had.

"It is time. Goodbye... Jack," Thor stated, again the sadness showing in both his voice and face.

Just as the bright light of the beaming enveloped Jack, he could have sworn he saw a small, crystal clear liquid escape from Thor's eye. Then in an instant, Jack was gone and back up to the _Odyssey_.

XxXxXxXxXx

When Jack's vision returned he found himself on the bridge of the _Odyssey_; everyone was at their stations waiting for him. He walked over to the command chair and sat down. He was about to order Marks to take the ship away from the planet when suddenly an alert popped up on Marks's terminal.

"Sir, three contacts just appeared on sensors. Ori motherships," he said before the _Odyssey_ was rocked by weapons fire.

Alarms began ringing out all over the bridge, crewman running to their stations to initiate damage control and other important tasks.

"Shields are down to 91%," informed Marks.

"Carter, we got Ori motherships on our asses. We're gona need the hyperdrive here pretty soon," Jack spoke into the ship's comm.

"_Sir they hyperdrive is still offline diverting power to the shield,"_ she informed.

'Dammit' Jack swore internally. He turned to Marks, "Full sublight, get us clear of the planet."

"Full sublight," Marks confirmed as the _Odyssey_ raced away from the Ori motherships and Orilla.

Mitchell and Teal'c entered the bridge, nearly thrown to the ground when the ship was hit by another blast from the Ori mothership.

"Shields are down to 83%," Marks again informed.

"Some reason we're not jumping to hyperspace?" asked Mitchell as he grabbed the weapons chair for balance.

"Carter's workin' on it," Jack replied.

"Sir, sensors are detecting a massive build up of energy coming from the planet," Marks said worriedly.

"Carter! We need the hyperdrive now!" Jack yelled into the comm.

A few seconds went by before she replied," _I've got it. Do it now_!"

Marks didn't wait for Jack to give the order, he pressed a few commands on his console and a few moments later a hyperspace window opened. Just as they were about enter the blast wave from the explosion of the planet hit them, destabilizing the window. The _Odyssey_ was flung into the unstable hyperspace window and entered hyperspace.  
Sparks flew all around the bridge as crewman were thrown t the ground, Jack and Marks managed to stay in their seats but just barely.

"Sir, hyperspace window is destabilized. Hyperdrive failure is imminent!" Marks yelled.

"Drop us out now!" replied Jack.

A few moments later the _Odyssey_ was flung from hyperspace back into normal space, unfortunately the force of the ship being ejected from hyperspace was a bit too much for the inertial dampeners to compensate for. As a result Jack was thrown from his chair into the forward viewport, head first. After a few seconds his vision faded to darkness, the last thing he remembered was crewman running around and Teal'c running towards him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Colonel Mitchell was currently sitting in the command chair sporting a nasty cut on his forehead onboard the _Odyssey_. After they had exited hyperspace the inertial dampeners hadn't been able to block out all the G-forces and as a result the crew was thrown about. General O'Neill had been knocked unconscious, so he was now the acting commander until he recovered. Teal'c had taken him down to the medbay, and Carter was going over what exactly had happened.

"Sir, I have the damage reports you requested," Marks spoke as he entered the bridge, he was sporting a rather large bruise on his face from where he had hit his head on his control console.

Mitchell swiveled the chair towards Marks, "Give it to me straight Major."

Marks pulled up his touchpad, "We have had minor injuries on several levels, nothing to severe. No casualties. As for the ship: our sublight and hyperdrive engines are all functioning normally. Railguns and missile tubes are all operational, the new plasma beam weapons and ion cannons are offline however since a few of the new neutrino ion reactors the Asgard installed are offline. Our shield generators are fine, but since some of the power generators are down they're operating at reduced efficiency. Even with the ZPM they are only at 60%, but that's mainly because we aren't using the ZPM's total power output, and Colonel Carter doesn't think we should since we only have a few ZPM's and we can't afford to drain this one."

Mitchell nodded, "Have we contacted Earth yet?"

Marks shook his head, "No sir, our subspace communications are still down. It will be a while before they're back up, but right now we're focusing on bringing the generators back online."

"Keep me posted, I'm heading down to see Carter. If any Ori show up don't wait for my order. Just take us back into hyperspace," Mitchell ordered as he left to go down to the Core room.

A few minutes later Mitchell arrived in the engineering room where the Asgard Computer Core was housed. There, along with Carter, was Teal'c, Daniel and Vala.

"So Sam, you have any idea on what the hell just happened?" asked Mitchell.

Sam stood up from her chair next to the Core, "Apparently at the exact moment we entered hyperspace the shockwave from the explosion of Orilla hit us, destabilizing the hyperspace window. It's a good thing we dropped out when we did too, had we stayed in any longer the entire ship could have been vaporized."

"Well where did we drop out anyway?" asked Mitchell trying to ignore how close to being destroyed they had come.

Sam walked over to the Core and pulled up a picture of the Milky and Ida galaxies. A red blinking dot relatively close to the edge of the Milky Way appeared.

"That blinking dot is us. The blast wave gave us a sort of boost, and launched us pretty close to the Milky Way. We encountered the same situation when we entered hyperspace on a _Hat'ak_-class vessel after we sent the system's sun into supernova," Sam explained.

"Explains why we came so close to the Milky Way even though we were only in hyperspace for a few moments," Daniel summed up.

"So where do we stand. Can we jump back into hyperspace and head back to Earth?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes, it should only take us an hour to reach the Milky Way and a little more time to get to Earth," Sam said.

"Alright, Sam tell Marks to set a course for Earth. I'm going to go check on General O'Neill," Mitchell ordered.

Teal'c followed, "I will accompany you Colonel Mitchell."

Mitchell nodded and the two left for the ship's medbay.

XxXxXxXxXx

**September 24, 2007  
Bridge, USS **_**Odyssey**_**  
Hyperspace, Milky Way Galaxy **

Mitchell was once again sitting in the command chair, thinking about his and Teal'c's visit to the medbay.

_(Four hours earlier)  
Mitchell and Teal'c walked into the Odyssey's medbay to find several crewman still on beds or waiting in chairs. Most injuries weren't very severe, the worst was General O'Neill. When he had hit his head, it really rattled his brain. He was currently in a coma, but Dr. Sanders was confident that he'd awaken in time. Until that point, Mitchell remained the commanding officer._

Cam was interrupted from his little flash back by Major Marks.

"Sir, I've picked up a distress call coming from a system not too far off our current coarse," he informed the Colonel.

Teal'c, who was standing near, raised an eyebrow, "I was under the impression that our subspace communications were down."

"They still are sir, but this was picked up on our Asgard sensors, it appears to be using both radio waves and some sort of laser based communications. Not as fast or efficient as subspace but we were still able pick it up thanks to our more advanced sensors," Marks informed.

"Let's hear it," ordered Cam.

Marks nodded and a few moments later the message played over the loud speaker.

"_I repeat any Alliance or Council forces in the area please respond. We have Batarian slavers attempting to attack our colony. Please we need help," _then the message cut out.

Teal'c tensed when he heard the word _slavers_, having a deep hatred for any type of enslavement. Cam had similar feelings, though obviously not as intense.

"Marks, set a course for the system where that message was sent from, and tell SG-1 to meet me in the armory on this level," he ordered as he and Teal'c headed there.

"Yes sir," replied Marks as he altered the course of the _Odyssey_.

A few minutes later the two entered the armory, the rest of SG-1 having already arrived.

"Suit up guys, we got a rescue mission to go on," Mitchell stated as he started to gear up along with Teal'c.

"Cam, what mission?" asked Carter who had yet to be informed.

"We got a distress call from some planet saying that they were under attack by something called Batarian slavers. We're headed there right now to give them some help."

"Don't you think that we're being a bit reckless, I mean we don't even know who we're helping," Sam pointed out.

"Normally I would agree with you Colonel Carter, however I cannot sit idly by while people are being enslaved. Not when we worked so hard and long to rid the galaxy of it and are still fighting it off today," Teal'c spoke firmly as he grabbed a Sodan staff blaster, a shorter version of the staff blaster.

Daniel nodded in agreement, his hatred for the enslavement of sentient beings as strong as Teal'c's, and started grabbing his own gear. Vala just looked at her and shrugged, so she and Sam followed suit. In a few minutes SG-1 was geared up and ready to go, so they made their way back up to the bridge.

When they appeared on the bridge, Marks turned to them.

"Sir, we're about to drop out of hyperspace," he informed the Colonel.

Mitchell nodded, then waited along with his team for the Odyssey to exit hyperspace. A few moments later the ship flashed back into normal space, a planet could be seen through the view port.

Suddenly Mark's console beeped, "Sir, I'm reading seven contacts on sensors."

"Ori?" asked Daniel worried.

"No, they don't match any profile on record. I'll pull up a visual on the HUD," Marks replied.

A few seconds later a holographic screen appeared in front of the viewport showing the seven ships. They were currently parked in orbit around the planet, but their design was very different than most races. Six of the ships were small, grey-brown colored ships with a set of wings on each side with a long nose running up the middle not unlike the Taur'i battlecruisers. The seventh one was of the same general shape, only much larger.

"The smaller ships are only one hundred and twenty five meters in length, while the seventh is five hundred and eighty two. I'm not detecting any energy shielding or see any weapons platforms, but they could just be offline for the moment," informed Marks.

"I'm guessing these are the Batarian slavers the distress call talked about," guessed Mitchell.

"Or it could be this world's defense fleet," Teal'c offered another theory.

"Marks, open a channel," Cam ordered.

Mitchell walked over to the large monitor on the other side of the bridge, waiting for the other ships to respond. After a few minutes the screen sprang to life, showing the largest ship's bridge. The crew was obviously not human, although they shared the same general body type. Their faces looked like someone took them straight out of a mi 1900's sci-fi movie: four eyes, smooth hairless skin, and a greenish-tan color. Mitchell decided he should try and communicate with them, but he had to be careful since this was a first contact scenario in the truest sense.

"Hi there, my name is Colonel Mitchell of the-" he was about to continue when the alien started yelling in some other language. Suddenly the channel was closed, leaving the bridge crew of the Taur'i warship very confused.

Major Mark's console gave an alert tone, "Sir, I'm reading an increase in their energy output. They're powering up their weapons," he informed them.

'Dammit' Cam swore internally. Suddenly the ships open fired, their weapons slamming into the _Odyssey's_ shield. The crew could here muffled thuds as the weapons impacted against the shield, but causing no visible damage.

"Shields are holding sir, their weapons aren't having much of an effect. Less than one percent drop in shield output to be exact," Marks said.

"What kind of weapons were those, they obviously weren't energy weapons?" asked Daniel.

"Sensors seem to indicate some kind of advanced accelerator cannon. Similar to our railguns but a hell of a lot more powerful," Marks explained as the ships continued to fire rounds at their ship to no avail.

"I believe it would be prudent to return fire Major Marks," Teal'c suggested.

Marks turned to Mitchell, "Sir? Permission to engage the hostile ships?"

"Wait, we should try contacting them one more time. This could all just be a misunderstanding," Daniel intervened.

Cam sighed, then turned back to Marks. "Open a channel to them again," he ordered.

A few moments later Marks shook his head, "They're refusing hails sir."

"Alright then, Marks you have permission to open fire."

"Yes sir," the Major replied, punching in commands into his station.

A few seconds later hundreds of magnetically propelled naquadah/steel rounds left the railgun emplacements on the Odyssey, heading fight for the enemy fleet. Just as the rounds were about to tear the ships to pieces, a blue shield of some kind appeared around the ships. They were similar in appearance to the Ancient shields in that they contoured to the shape of the ship's hull instead of an elliptical bubble like most races.

"Marks! I thought you said they didn't have shields," exclaimed Mitchell.

"The sensors aren't reading any kind of energy shielding sir. But they did detect something right before the railgun rounds hit," Marks explained.

"It's possible their shielding only activates when incoming fire is close enough, which could indicate their power generation is lacking. Or they just have a completely different shielding system, but we won't know until we can see their tech," Carter guessed.

"Marks, take us in as close as you can. Focus all fire on one ship at a time starting with the smaller ones, hold off on the nukes for now. We don't need to send that planet's civilization down there into a panic when the EMP blast knocks out their power," Mitchell ordered.

Soon the _Odyssey_ began accelerating towards the enemy fleet, firing all of its railguns onto one of the small ships. Hundreds of naquadah/steel rounds going seventeen hundred meters per second slammed into the blue shields of the ship. After about thirty seconds of continuous fire the shields broke, allowing the rounds to tear the small ship apart. Within ten seconds the small vessel was nothing more than a flouting pile of broken hull fragment and floating bodies. The Odyssey continued to fire like this on the smaller vessels, all the while the enemy ships couldn't even scratch the battlecruiser. After the sixth ship was destroyed, only the large vessel remained. But instead of fighting, it disappeared in a flash, the space where it had once been rippled like water in a pond.

"Where the hell did it go?" asked Mitchell.

"I've still got it on long range sensors. It's still in normal space but traveling at many times the speed of light, heading for the edge of the system," Marks said.

"Incredible. We've always wondered if FTL through normal space was possible, guess we know now," Carter said excited.

"Alright, Marks take us into orbit of the planet. See if you can contact anyone down there as well," Cam ordered.

Soon the Odyssey was in geo synchronous orbit above the planet, trying to raise anyone on its comm system. While they had long ago upgraded to subspace communications, they still used good old fashioned radio for times when someone didn't have subspace or theirs were down. In this case both scenarios applied.

Suddenly the comm sprang to life, responding to their calls, "_...repeat this is Lt Jane Shepard of the 316, we have suffered heavy casualties and are in need of reinforcements. Please respond."_

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Sorry for cliffhanger, next chapter out shortly hopefully. Thanks for all your guys' support and reviews. Cya.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Quick technical info:**

**-changed size of the BC-304 from 225 meters to 580 meters, makes more since with those measurements.**

**-railguns shoot a round that is comprised of naquadah and potassium, making them very strong. the Batarian ships are of a much lesser quality than the alliance and council races, but the ability to shred their armor is pretty accurate since the railgun, by the weapon's very nature, is much more effective against armor than shields. **

**-the neutrino ion reactors aren't as large, therefore not as powerful, as the ones used on Asgard ships. but they are still much more powerful than anything earth has barring a ZPM. the upgrades to the shields and weapons require more power than the naquadah generators can provide, so with some of them down they can't power them without drawing power from other key systems, or with draining the ZPM somewhat. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note, just to clear some things up. I'm still working on my other story, so don't worry. Secondly a lot of you asked why I didn't use the plasma beams before. I said in the story that those along with other systems require more power and without some of the neutrino ion reactors online they can't be powered without draining the ZPM which they don't want to do. Don't worry they won't be out of commission for ever, just until the generators come back online. **

Chapter 2

**September 23, 2007  
Bridge, USS **_**Odyssey  
**_**Unknown System, Milky Way Galaxy**

"Marks, open a channel," Mitchell ordered.

Marks pressed a few buttons and then nodded, telling Mitchell that the channel was now open.

"This is Colonel Mitchell of the Taur'i Battlecruiser _Odyssey_. We're here in response to that distress call you sent out," he said.

"_... Taur'i? Is that some sort of private military group? You know what, I don't care at this point, we need help down here. Most of the military personnel here are either dead or incapacitated. Can you send down any reinforcements to help deal with these slavers_," pleaded Lt Shepard.

"Marks lock in on her position," Cam ordered.

"Got it sir," Marks replied.

"Shepard we're sending reinforcements to your position. Is there anywhere else we should send some help?" he asked.

"_... You should probably send some people over to the Governor's building. The last communiqué we received from them was that the Batarians were about to launch another assault._"

"Alright, hang tight Shepard. We'll be there soon," Cam replied as the channel cut out.  
"Marks have all our Marine teams suit up, tell them to pack heavy. Then beam them down to the planet's capital building, and have our 302's ready to launch incase they're needed for support."

"Yes sir," Marks replied as he sent out the orders.

"SG-1 move out," Cam said.

The team moved to the front of the bridge, and a few moments later were engulfed in a pillar of light. Then they were gone.

XxXxXxXxXx

After a few seconds of intense brightness SG-1 found themselves in the middle of a war torn city street. The buildings were in ruins or damaged in some way, screams could be heard all around, and the sound of constant gunfire filled the air. SG-1 walked west through the buildings, towards where Lt Shepard's position was.

"These people got hit hard," commented Daniel as he kept his P90 leveled in the case of enemy contact.

"They seem pretty advanced though, atleast on a level with us. Though they seem to have a better grasp over simple technologies like this hologram," Sam commented at the restaurant's orange holographic sign.

"Seems rather pathetic when compared to Goa'uld or Asgard holo tech," Vala said.

"I'm just surprised that we haven't contacted these people before. Or that they were able to advance to this level without the Goa'uld destroying them," Daniel wondered.

"I recommend we enter the battlefield silently," Teal'c suggested, so everyone stopped talking.

Soon the team exited the building to find a large park square, with a full on battle going on. The fountain in the middle had been barricaded up and they could see several humans firing out. All around them were the same aliens from the ship's they had seen, and they were slowly gaining the upper hand.

"Alright, let's give these guys some help. Open fire!" commanded Mitchell.

Suddenly several unsuspecting Batarians were cut down by the Taur'i bullets and staff fire, the rest taking cover. The team used this period of confusion to move up into better positions. Daniel and Vala supported each other as they tried to flank left, while Sam and Mitchell flanked right. Teal'c took the most direct route and went straight up the middle, firing plasma bolts as he went. A Batarian had been unfortunate enough to take a bolt directly in the head, shooting it clean off.

Daniel and Vala were taking cover behind a stone pillar, most likely used for decoration in the park, as the Batarians regrouped and began mounting a proper defense. As a Batarian moved out of his cement wall cover, he was quickly cut down by the two.

"These guys aren't providing much of a challenge," commented Vala as she took down another Batarian.

"Well we did catch them by surprise," Daniel pointed out as he took cover from weapons fire.

Meanwhile Sam and Mitchell were quickly moving closer to the fountain. The two had a well developed system of running and covering each other, which allowed them to quickly move around the battlefield. Of course they had to be more careful here since these Batarians used some kind of projectile weapons instead of energy weapons, so they had a higher rate of fire.

"Carter, I'm gona make a run for that car looking thing, cover me," he said.

He then leaped from cover, sprinting to the car before he got shot. Just as he was about to get back into cover he was suddenly rammed to the ground, a heavy weight sitting on top of him. He looked up in his daze to see one of the Batarians standing over him, reading his gun. Mitchell reacted as fast as he could, and fired up at the alien. Just as the bullets were about to tear the alien to pieces, they were stopped by the same blue field that they had on their ships.

'Ahh hell, they have personal shields' thought Cam worriedly.

The Batarian smirked, knowing that he was about to kill the human, when suddenly a yellow bolt of light slammed into him sending him flying into the car Cam had tried to use for cover.

Cam looked over to see Teal'c offering a hand, which Cam took.

"Thanks big guy, thought he had me there for a sec," Mitchell thanked.

Teal'c merely nodded in response, and went on to kill more of the Batarians.

The rest of the Batarians had been cleaned up pretty quickly by the remaining soldiers in Shepard's group, using the confusion of the arrival of SG-1 to finish them. Shepard walked out of cover and over to SG-1 who had regrouped once the last Batarian was dead.

As she got closer she was thoroughly confused about her rescuers. First they didn't wear anybody armor, just some military BDU's that were used about one hundred and fifty years ago. Their weapons were also very primitive, antiques even, that fired actual chemically propelled bullets. The only weapon that was exotic was the tall, dark man's staff. It somehow was able to fire bolts of... some kind of energy that completely bypassed the barriers of the Batarians and sent them flying. Once she was close enough the group noticed her, and turned to her.

The leader stepped forward and offered his hand, "Hi there, I'm Colonel Mitchell. We spoke on the radio."

She looked him over for a brief moment, then accepted the handshake. "I'm Lt Shepard, thanks for the assist. If you hadn't shown when you did we'd probably be dead by now."

"No problem, we're happy to help. This is Colonel Carter, Dr Jackson, Vala, and Teal'c," Mitchell introduced gesturing to the rest of the team.

Shepard nodded in thanks to them, but was still very curious as to their appearance and choice of weapons. "If you don't mind me asking why are you using such antiquated weaponry, except for that staff?"

The team gave each other confused looks. While a lot of races throughout the galaxy had called Taur'i weapons primitive because they fired projectiles instead of directed energy, these people and the Batarians also used projectiles.

"I am unclear as to what you are referring to," wondered Teal'c.

"Your weapons. They seem to fire chemically propelled bullets. Those went out of style about thirty years ago," she explained.

"Then you mind explaining what you and those Batarians were using?" asked Carter.

"Standard rifles, powered by element zero. But everyone in the galaxy knows that..." she trailed off.

Again the team shared a confused look, not sure what the Lt meant.

"Never mind, look we should probably head over to the Governor's building. Our forces should already be there," Mitchell said.

"Yes, the remainder of our forces were told to rally there. We should hurry," Shepard said as she signaled the remaining soldiers under her command to follow her as well as SG-1.

XxXxXxXxXx

**September 23, 2007  
Unknown Planet's Capital Building  
Unknown System, Milky Way Galaxy**

Lt Colonel James Mathews was leading marine squads one through five, twenty five of the best soldiers the Earth had to offer. The _Odyssey_, being one of the older ships of the fleet, had only the veterans and the best the SGC could offer. Every marine onboard the _Odyssey _had fought in the Goa'uld War, against the Replicators, Wraith, and more recently the Ori. His men and women were all skilled and battle hardened. And currently they were making their way down a very large street to the planet's capital building. Along the way they had seen a few bodies, both human and the strange Batarians. They had also seen several other aliens, which they tagged with locator beacons and were subsequently beamed up to the _Odyssey_.

"Amazing, we have never seen this many aliens. How could we not have come into contact with them?" asked one of the more curious and young marines.

"Not sure? They seem pretty advanced. Maybe they just discovered the Stargates. Or maybe they're all part of some interplanetary federation. Like Star Trek," another marine offered.

"Cut the chatter. We're nearing the capital, get ready," ordered Colonel Mathews.

Everyone went silent as they neared the capital, the sounds of battle echoing through the city. As they neared the end of the street, Mathews radioed his scouts.

"Mason, Jacob. Do you copy?" he asked, peeking around the corner.

"_... Yes sir, we're here. We have confirmed visual on the friendly forces. They number less than a dozen. Enemy force strength is over fifty, and increasing. They could really use some help," _replied one of the scouts over the radio_._

"Alright, start targeting the enemy with your snipers but do not engage until we do first," he ordered.

He turned back to the twenty odd marines behind him. "Alright everyone this is it. McConnell, David, and Wilson take your squads west and set up flanking positions on the other side of the square. When we open fire we'll catch them in a crossfire on three sides. Move out," he ordered.

The marines squads divided, three going to the other side of the square while the remainder took cover behind cover just a few dozen meters from the Batarians. Mathews could see they had the remaining planet's forces under heavy fire. Every so often he would see a soldier go down from the fire.

"Alright everyone, standby. Snipers pick your targets... launchers fire," he ordered.

A few moments later several marines armed with FIM-92 Stinger Missile launchers, missiles enhanced with small amounts of naquadah, fired at the Batarians. Within a few seconds several missiles slammed into the Batarian lines, wiping out several squads and injuring a few others.

"Everyone open fire!" yelled Mathews.

All together the Taur'i marines open fired on the confused Batarian forces. In a few moments more Batarians were cut down by the two sides of Taur'i marines. The planet's remaining forces, upon seeing the Batarians under assault, renewed their attack and began firing on the Batarians as well.

One Batarian tried to rally the others, but his head exploded in a red mist.

"_We got you covered up here guys,_" Jacob said over the radio as he targeted another Batarian. He lined the scope up with his head, and fired. But the bullet was blocked by a strange blue field.

'Personal shields?' thought Mason. He turned on his radio, "Be advised all Taur'i forces on the planet, several of the enemy have personal energy shields. I'd recommend caution with them."

"_... All squads, this is Colonel Mitchell. The aliens that have personal shields, their shields are unable to block energy weapon fire. Take these guys down using your Zat's or a staff blaster. Mitchell out," _ the radio cut off.

"You heard the man people, switch to Zat's to deal with these shielded Batarians," Mathews ordered.

Everyone in the other squads acknowledged, some people switching to their Zat's. In a few minutes, the Batarian forces had been reduced to but a few, those remaining surrendering in the hopes they might be allowed to live.  
One of the surviving human soldiers attacked one of the surrendering out of blind rage, taking out his combat knife and stabbing the defenseless Batarian in the throat, killing him.

"You bastards! I'll kill every single one of you!" he shouted as his fellow soldiers tried to hold him back.

The Taur'i watched in sympathy, they all had a similar experience. Everyone who was a longtime veteran of the Stargate program had lost a team member to the Goa'uld, Wraith, and the Ori. Eventually the soldier calmed down, and the remaining Batarians were rounded up and placed under guard. The Taur'i soldiers stood on their side of the court yard, the planet's , waiting for SG-1 one to arrive. Luckily they didn't have to wait long, since SG-1 along with more of the planet's defenders arrived through one of the alley ways. A red headed woman, who seemed to be in charge, lead her team over to the other soldiers while SG-1 walked over to meet up with Colonel Mathews. Mathews walked over to Colonel Mitchell and saluted, to which Mitchell returned the salute.

"Sir, all the enemy forces in this area have been eliminated. Those who surrendered have been captured and put under guard by the planet's defense soldiers," Mathews informed.

"Good work Colonel. Have your men secure a perimeter around the building and see if you can't find any working technology left by those Batarians. SG-1 follow me," Colonel Mitchell ordered.

As SG-1 walked away Mathews had the marine teams secure any weapons lying around and set up a perimeter. SG-1 meanwhile followed Lt Shepard inside the government building to talk to the planet's leaders.

XxXxXxXxXx

As SG-1 followed Shepard into the building, they couldn't help but wonder how a people of such technological advancement, atleast when compared to most of the human populations of the galaxy, had been able to get that far without being wiped out by the Goa'uld. From what they'd seen so far most of their technology was more advanced than Earth's, barring anything to do with the Stargate and other aliens, and their weapons were more powerful despite being projectile based. And they had been able to mass produce some form of shielding, as seen whenever Shepard or her people took a hit and a blue shield surrounded them.

"We're here," Shepard spoke up as she opened the door with a holographic lock on it.

As they entered the room they saw a few soldiers in defensive positions, protecting a man and woman. Next to them was the real surprise, however. A blue humanoid was standing near the couple, she looked just like a female human except for the lack of hair and blue skin. SG-1 stood behind Shepard as she saluted and introduce them.

"Lt Shepard reporting. These are the people who helped drive off the Batarians and destroyed their fleet in orbit. Let me introduce Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter, Dr Jackson, Vala and Teal'c," she said.

The man walked up to them and shook each of their hands, "I'm Jacen Ladon, Elysium's governor. Thank you so much. Without your help who knows how many more lives could have been lost."

"It's no problem sir, we're just happy to help. I do have a question for you though," asked Mitchell.

"Yes of course, what is it?"

"Who and what is she?" he asked pointing to the blue alien.

The other people in the room, including the alien herself, had very confused expressions on their faces.

"Her? She's Alinaya, my close friend and advisor, and she's an Asari. But how could you not know that, they're the oldest race in the galaxy," he replied very confused.

Now it was SG'1s turn to be confused, everyone looked at each other while Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow. Just as Daniel was about to question the governor when Mitchell's radio went off.

"_... Colonel Mitchell, this Major Marks. Our sensors just picked up another wave of ships heading for the planet. What are your orders?" _

"Roger that Marks, beam up our people back to the Odyssey. I'll radio you when were ready to head back," he said into the radio.

Mitchell turned back to Ladon, "Sir, with your permission we'd like to take you aboard our ship. Maybe you can help negotiate a ceasefire."

The blue alien suddenly spoke up, although SG-1 couldn't understand her they could her the annoyance in her voice.

"Umm what did she say?" asked Vala.

The woman, who they assumed was Ladon's wife, spoke up, "She said that negotiating with Batarians is a waste of time. How did you not understand her, don't you have translators?"

"Nevermind, look we need to get back up to our ship. Will you come with us?" asked Mitchell.

Ladon looked at his wife, who nodded in return. He walked toward them, as did Alinaya, who appeared to be accompanying him.

"I hope you do not mind, Alinaya is very protective of me. I would also like Lt Shepard to accompany me if you do not mind?" he asked.

Mitchell nodded, then raised a hand to his ear, "Marks beam us up."

A few moments later, the group disappeared in a flash of light, much to the surprise of the others in the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to get this chapter out. I took a more personalized route with the Battle of Elysium, and while in the canon mass effect universe Shepard fought against way more Batarians, they were killed when their ship's were destroyed in orbit. Also as you saw kinetic barriers are very effective against non mass effect propelled weapons, but are useless against energy based weapons.  
Now I do want to clarify the Batarians here aren't equipped with the best equipment, nor are they the best trained. Rest assured the Taur'i would have a harder time against N7's or Specters and the like. I don't want the Taur'i to seem invincible to everything barring a Reaper. Again the Railguns on the **_**Odyssey**_** are only effective against things that are about frigate size or smaller, although I plan to upgrade them later. Thanks, Cya. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**September 23, 2007  
Bridge, USS **_**Odyssey  
**_**Unknown System, Milky Way Galaxy**

After a blinding light covered their vision, the governor and his companions found themselves in an entirely new scenery. The room they were in was appeared to a bridge of a ship, but unlike any they had seen before. This one lacked the numerous stations that most ships in the galaxy had, and instead of omni screens there were old physical screens and buttons, the entire place looked like an old battleship from earth century ago. The crew wore green jumpsuits that also looked like antiques, similar to SG-1's choice of battle gear.

Shepard was extremely surprised at their quick change of location, "Where the hell are we? What was that?"

SG-1 moved to some of the other stations to observe while Colonel Mitchell moved to what was probably the command chair. Carter meanwhile stood in front of their guests, putting her arms up to show that they weren't in danger.

"It's ok, we've just been transported to our ship in orbit," she explained.

The Asari, Alinaya, said something to which the humans of the Taur'i obviously couldn't understand. Carter just looked at Jacen with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry, she wants to know how we were transported up here, I myself am wondering the same thing. One minute we were in my office and then a flash of light, now we're here?" Jacen wondered.

"Our ship has point-to-point matter transportation," Sam replied as she walked behind one of the officer's stations on Mitchell's left side.

Alinaya said something else, though you didn't have to speak her language to pick up on the sarcasm and her body language showed as well.

Jacen shook his head, "Sorry, what Alinaya is trying to say is there is no such technology anywhere in Citadel space."

Before Sam could reply Major Mark's console gave an alert tone, "Sir, the new wave of ships will be in visual range in fifteen seconds."

Mitchell nodded and turned to their guests, "Might wana move back over here, I need to see what's happening through the viewport."

The three turned to find a large viewport that showed the vast expanse of space, as well as the neck of the ship they were on. They could see the ship was a dull grey color, and had a blocky shape unlike the more elegant designs used throughout the galaxy. They could also spot numerous missile tubes and some sort of gun batteries.

Shepard turned back to Mitchell, "Why the hell do you have such large windows? If we take a hit that things gona crack and we're all gona go flying out?"

"Don't worry, we have emergency shutters we can activate if our shields got too low. Besides I doubt those ships will be able to do anymore damage to us than the one that were in orbit," Cam commented, relaxing back into his chair.

Suddenly a dozen ships of various classes appeared in orbit, the space surrounding them rippling like the other ship. They took up formation and moved towards the _Odyssey_.

"Sir, we're receiving a signal. Looks like their trying to hail us," Marks informed.

Mitchell stood up, "Open a channel."

A few moments later the holoscreen on the viewport activated and showed the bridge of the other ship. There were humans sitting at their stations, and in the forefront was a human female wearing a blue uniform.

"_This is Captain Riker of the Alliance Cruiser St. Helens, to who am I speaking to?_" asked the captain of the ship.

Mitchell looked to Shepard, "Friends of yours?"

"Yes, they're the reinforcements we called for. They were probably expecting a slaver fleet right now, but you guys already dealt with it," she explained.

Cam turned nodded and turned back to the screen, "This Colonel Mitchell of the Taur'i battlecruiser _Odyssey_. My forces in conjunction with the planet's remaining defense force have been able to repel the slaver fleet. I have the governor and a Lt Shepard onboard my ship."

There was a pause before the captain replied, "_That's a bit of a surprise. Thank you though, if I could send a shuttle over to pick up the governor and the Lt that would be appreciated."_

"There's no need for that, just wait a moment," Mitchell replied as he turned to Marks.  
"Marks, send our guests over to the Helens would ya."

A few moments later the three disappeared in a flash from the bridge of the Odyssey.

**Bridge, Alliance Cruiser St Helens**

Riker wondered why the commander of the strange ship had said that they didn't need a shuttle to pick up their people. Did they have their own? They could see no hangar bay opening up, when suddenly the entire bridge was blinded by a bright light. When it cleared the governor, an Asari, and an Alliance officer were standing there.

"What? How did you get here? What was that flash?" asked a flustered Riker.

Suddenly one of her navigations officers spoke, "Ma'am! I'm detecting a large burst of energy coming from their ship!"

"Are they preparing an attack?" asked Riker as she went to her command chair.

"I'm not sure- wait. They're accelerating away from the planet," the officer informed.

"Give me a visual," she ordered.

A few seconds later a omni screen popped up showing the strange ship that was the _Odyssey_ heading way from the planet. All of a sudden a large... rip in space appeared. It was bluish-purple and resembled a cloud. The _Odyssey_ then flew into the hole at incredible speeds, then the whole thing disappeared in a flash. The whole bridge was silent in shock, just wondering who it was that saved them and where they went.

**Bridge, USS **_**Odyssey**_

A few minutes after the Odyssey entered hyperspace Mitchell had SG-1 head down to the debriefing room. Everyone was sitting at the long table as they went over the previous mission.

"Alright so does anyone have any idea what's going on?" asked Mitchell.

"To what are you referring to Colonel Mitchell?" asked Teal'c with a raised eye brow.

"I mean why did those humans have some pretty advanced tech compared to most other humans in the galaxy, why were there aliens we have never seen before or heard of, and why did they have ship's with names of things on Earth of all places?" he asked in a louder tone.

"I think I can answer that," Sam spoke up as she pulled up some screens with dozens of numbers and information on the main screen on the wall.  
"When we entered hyperspace to escape the Ori ships, the shockwave from the explosion of Orilla hit us launching us further into hyperspace."

"Right we already know this," Daniel pointed out.

"Yes, but the shockwave coupled with the ZPM radiation and the subspace radiation that the Asgard computer core emits caused us to tear a hole from our universe into a new one. It also explains why the inertial dampeners and some of our generators went offline," Sam finished.

The rest of the team was silent at this revelation, unsure what to think.

"Well let's not panic. We've been in the kinda situation before," Daniel said optimistically.

"This times different I'm afraid. We don't have the Quantum Mirror or a Stargate to punch our way back into our home universe. From where I stand, we're stuck," Sam said as she looked down at the floor.

They were all silent for a longer time, no one was quite sure what to say at this point. They had no idea what to do, their whole purpose was to defend their planet and galaxy from threats. Now... they couldn't, they had no way home and no purpose.

Suddenly Daniel spoke up, "What did we learn from the stuff we took from the planet?" his voice a little shaky.

Sam looked up, then changed the screen to show more information pertaining to the information gathered from the Batarians and the humans of the planet.

"Well we learned from some of their wrist computers that this galaxy has a lot of different races in it other than humans. Just another piece of evidence that we're in an alternate universe," Sam said, her voice trailing off at the end.  
"It appears that there is a galactic government that rules most of the galaxy. There are three races that lead a council, which in turn makes the laws and decides things that effect the galaxy as a whole. While they technically have no power over individual governments they can place restrictions and trade embargos on them."

"What races are the leading ones?" asked Daniel, his inner archeologist and knowledge seeker coming out.

Sam pulled up three pictures of aliens: one was of the Asari, while the other two were a bird like alien and a frog like one.  
"The Asari, Turians, and Salarians are the only races in the council but most of the other races have embassies on their main government center: a place called the Citadel."

"So where do humans fit in here?" asked Cam.

"Apparently we're are the newest species to reach intergalactic travel, and we're not very liked. The others like Asari and Salarians have been in space for atleast two thousand years," Sam explained.

"That is quite a short time when compared to most other space fairing races in our universe," Teal'c commented.

"Yes and most of their technology, while advanced compared to most humans in our universe and a lot of the tech on Earth, is very primitive even compared to Goa'uld technology."

"So we can rule out the possibility of them having anything that could help us get back home," Mitchell said.

Sam nodded sadly, "But I think we should head to this Citadel."

"Why? You just said humans aren't that well liked here as it is. If we show up with our tech they probably won't trust us. What about this universe's Earth," Cam pointed out.

"But we need help. We don't have the supplies for the whole crew for long, and we need time to rest and repair the damage the _Odyssey_ took. And if we head to Earth the rest of the galaxy might think this humanity is trying to get a leg up on the rest of the galaxy," Daniel argued.

"You just want to meet some more of those blue alien women," Vala joked as she nudged him with her elbow.

Daniel was about to retort, when Cam cut him off.

"No, Daniel makes a good point. We do need somewhere we can repair and recuperate. Do we have the coordinates for this Citadel?" he asked Sam.

"Ya we were able to pull them from the equipment we salvaged, just got to give them to Marks. At best speed we can be there in six minutes," she replied.

He nodded and the team left to fulfill their jobs around the ship while Sam gave Marks the coordinates and the Odyssey started heading for the Citadel.

**Bridge, USS **_**Odyssey**_**  
Citadel, Milky Way Galaxy**

The _Odyssey _was nearing the Citadel, only thirty seconds away to be exact. Mitchell once again found himself sitting in the command chair on the bridge, a job he was starting to really hate. Give him a gun or a fighter to fly and he's happy, but ask him to sit on his ass all day and watch a battle and not be able to directly help killed him.

He turned to Sam who was at one of the stations in the front of the bridge, "You sure those translators will work? I'd hate to drop out of hyperspace and not be able to tell them we come in peace."

"Don't worry. I created the translator software and devices using the Asgard Core, they work just fine," she replied confidently.

She's managed to find a translator in one of the Batarians' helmets which she was then able to replicate using the Core.

"Sir, we arrived at the coordinates for the Citadel," Marks spoke up from his station.

Cam nodded, "Alright drop us out."

After a few moments the blue tunnel of hyperspace disappeared, showing what the crew of the _Odyssey_ could only guess was the Citadel. It was quite a site, even to the more experienced crew members. The Citadel truly lived up to its name: it was a massive space station with five arms sprouting out from the ring towards its back. All around hundreds of ships were flying: military vessels, freighters, civilian transports, ect.

"Wow, that's amazing," Daniel commented.

"Must have taken a while to build," Vala said as she eyed it.

"Yes, each one of those arms is about forty kilometers long. The strange thing is the power output is off for something as large as this," Sam commented as she went over the readings from the Citadel.

"What do you mean?" asked Mitchell.

"Well for something this size you'd normally be looking at ZPM levels of power output. But according to these readings their only on a level with some older versions of neutrino ion reactors , but there are hundreds of them. There would have to be in order to power that thing," Sam continued on like that for a while, everyone else getting lost in her technical babble.

Suddenly an alert pinged on Marks's console, "Sir several hundred vessels are moving to intercept us. All of various sizes and classes. The largest is fifteen hundred meters in length," he informed.

That wasn't good. While the _Odyssey_ took care of the slaver fleet without an issue, the fleet that appeared to be guarding the Citadel was much larger and the ships looked much more capable. Plus the _Odyssey_ was still operating at a damaged state, with most of its weapons offline and shields at reduced efficiency.

"We're being hailed by the flagship," Marks said.

Cam looked out towards the flagship, it was a large T-shaped ship that was the same size as an Asgard mothership. It was white silver colored and had a very elegant design to it, especially when compared to the blocky grey shape of Earth's ships.

"On screen," Cam ordered.

The HUD popped up in front of the viewport to show the flagship's bridge. Similar to the other ship's bridge, only difference was it was entirely made up of Asari. The captain of the ship proceeded to introduce herself.

"_This Matriarch Lidanya, commander of the Destiny Ascension. You have entered Citadel space without proper clearance. Halt your ship, or prepare to fired upon," _she said in a no nonsense tone.

"This Colonel Mitchell of the Taur'i Battlecruiser _Odyssey_, we have come here in peace. We request a meeting with your Citadel Council as well as a place we can dock if it's not too much trouble. Our ship has suffered some damage and we need to repair it," Cam asked in the kindest and most diplomatic tone he could muster.

Everyone waited for the Matriarch to respond, they could see her talking to someone off screen when she turned back to the humans.

"_I have been instructed to tell you to use docking bay C32. We'll send you the coordinates on where, we'll have a team waiting there to greet you," _she replied as they sent over the coordinates.

"Thank you ma'am, we'll head there now," Cam replied as they cut the channel.

The _Odyssey_ started accelerating towards the Citadel, the fleet surrounding it creating a path while at the same time keeping the lone ship in their sights should they try anything. Soon the battlecruiser found the docking bay and eased into it. Several docking clamps latched onto it, fortunately Marks deactivated the shields in time. Unfortunately the 304 did not have a airlock to exit out of, none that the Citadel airlock clamps could use anyway. So SG-1 decided to beam down to the area the Matriarch said a team was waiting for them, and while they didn't want to show all their technological capabilities they didn't have much of a choice.

So SG-1 was waiting on the bridge once again, although they were only equipped with Zat's since they didn't want to get into a big fight if they could help it, except Teal'c who carried his staff.

"Alright Marks, keep all railguns on standby for defensive fir, and if we get into trouble be ready to beam us out. Keep our crews working on the reactors and if we need to get out of here quick be ready," Mitchell ordered.

Marks nodded, and Cam went to stand with the rest of his team. Soon they were all engulfed in a bright flash and then disappeared from the bridge.

**Docking Bay C32  
Citadel, Milky Way Galaxy**

After a few seconds SG-1 found themselves in some sort of hall way. The walls and floors were white and grey, similar to the outside of the Citadel. They looked forward to find themselves surrounded by twenty armed people: a mix of Asari, Turians, Salarians and even a few humans. SG-1 immediately brought their own weapons to bear, creating an old style Mexican standoff.

"Drop your weapons now!" ordered one of the Turians.

"How about you first," Cam replied calmly.

Suddenly another Turian walked in the middle of the standoff, "Everyone put your weapons down. Human, I am Executor Palin. I'm charge of Citadel Security. Now please hand over your weapons it's standard procedure. Then you'll need to follow us to undergo several medical screenings," he explained calmly.

Mitchell looked at Palin hard, then nodded and folded up his Zat to which the rest of SG-1 followed suit. The officers then proceeded to take their weapons and they all headed towards C-SEC headquarters.

Palin looked at their human guests: they were very strange. Somehow they had appeared in blue and white flash, out of thin air. They were in some sort of military uniforms that he had seen in some old earth documentaries, they didn't even have hard plates or any visible type of amour. They had pockets and other antiquated things, but what was most strange was their choice of weapons. They were unlike any he had ever seen. They barely even looked like weapons: the handguns resembled a serpent while the large dark colored human carried a staff of some sort. They were all giving off incredible power readings, atleast for handheld weapons. He'd have to wait for now, but he had many questions for these people.

Soon the large entourage arrived at C-SEC, to which SG-1 was led to a area where they had to remove their equipment and uniforms. They were allowed to keep their clothes for obvious reasons, and they had to undergo several medical exams as well. Now they were currently sitting in a holding cell, waiting to be let out.

Mitchell was currently knocking his head against the wall, extremely bored. Teal'c was meditating, while Carter, Daniel, and Vala were just relaxing and waiting to be let out.

Finally Mitchell couldn't take the silence, "Why are we just waiting here? We've been here for atleast an hour!"

"Relax Cam, they're probably just making sure we don't have any diseases with us that could harm them in any way," Daniel said as he got up to stretch his legs.

"Well I for one am tired of waiting. I was really looking forward to seeing the sights this place had to offer," Vala whined.

"Or were you looking forward to seeing what they had you could steal?" guessed Daniel with a smirk.

"Now wait just a-" Vala was cut off before she could finish.

"If you two start arguing one more time I swear-" Mitchell too was cut off when the cell door opened up.

A dark colored man in a similar uniform to the Alliance captain entered the cell as well as the Turian commander called Palin. They stood there for a bit while SG-1 composed themselves and stood up.

"Hello, my name is Captain David Anderson, Human Systems Alliance," the man introduced himself.

Mitchell stepped forward extending a hand, "Hi there, Colonel Mitchell commander of SG-1 and temporary commander of the battlecruiser _Odyssey_. This is my team: Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, and Teal'c."

Anderson looked at them for a moment, a look of curiosity and confusion on his face, then took Mitchell's hand and returned the shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure you've already met Executor Palin," Anderson replied motioning to the Turian.

"We don't really have time for this I'm afraid. The Council is waiting for us, they approved your request for an audience," Palin informed them.

Anderson turned to the team and sighed, "Well, time to face the music."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sorry for cliffhanger, next chapter coming soon. Thanks cya. Also some minor changes to the story is that Teal'c still has a symbiote, only it's a Tokr'a symbiote. Other than that not much else. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**September 23, 2007 (Taur'i)  
Council Chambers  
Citadel, Milky Way Galaxy**

SG-1 was following the assortment of C-SEC officers to the Council chambers. They had been given their equipment back, except their weapons much to Colonel Mitchell's protests. But in the end they decided to play along and honor their host's wishes. Sam assured him that they wouldn't be able to learn anything anyway with all the weapons locked down, and even if they unlocked them they could always beam them out in a flash. That put some of Cam's worries to rest.

Daniel was like a kid in a candy store, his eyes looking all over the place. He was asking a lot of questions to the Asari officer in front of him, to which she seemed to be surprisingly answering all his questions. Vala was hanging off next to the two looking very bored, while Teal'c was merely walking forward with his hands folded behind his back.  
Soon they all arrived at a large tower with an elevator at the base.

Palin turned to SG-1, "My officers will escort you to the Council chamber from here along with Captain Anderson. I have other matters to attend to, good day." And with that he left along with most of the other officers, leaving four officers to escort them.

SG-1, Anderson, and the officers entered the elevator and began their slow ascent to the top of the tower. After long wait they finally arrived. The Council chambers were quite extravagant, with plants and a fountain. After climbing several sets of stairs, the group finally arrived at the meeting area in front of the Council's balcony. The C-SEC officers left, leaving only SG-1 and Anderson.

"Well you five better get up there, Udina will be waiting for you," Anderson said as he began walking away.

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" asked Cam.

Anderson shook his head, "I'm a soldier. I was just brought in to make sure you didn't prove to be hostile. Udina is the politician. I've got some paperwork to fill out, good luck," he finished as he headed back to the elevators.

SG-1 headed up the stairs to find a human, who they assumed was Udina, talking with a Turian, Asari, and a Salarian. They stopped talking when they noticed the Taur'i walking up behind. Mitchell stepped forward to introduce himself and his team.

"Hi there, I'm Colonel Mitchell, leader of SG-1 and temporary commander of the _Odyssey_. This is Colonel Carter, Dr Jackson, Vala and Teal'c."

The Councilors looked to each other in slight confusion, until the Asari councilor spoke up.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Citadel. I am Councilor Tevos, to my left is Councilor Valern, and to my right is Councilor Sparatus. We have many questions that we are hoping you will be able to answer," she said in a kind voice.

"Yes, like how your ship was able to enter so close to the Citadel without using the relay. Or how you were able to come aboard this station without using a shuttle craft," the Turian suddenly spoke up, distrust evident in his voice.

"I too am curious as to how these feats were accomplished. I hope this isn't an Alliance initiative to gain an advantage over the other races," Valern said.

Udina cleared his throat, "I can assure you that the Alliance had no involvement with these people, and the Alliance would never attempt something like what your suggesting," he finished trying to cover the Alliance.

"Really? They're human, and obviously operate under military authority. And how do you explain the genetic variations in the large human and black haired female, and the snake-like creature inside the large human? Such things could be only created through extensive experimentation, " Sparatus pointed out.

Udina paled a little, and was trying to come up with an explanation until Cam stepped forward to his defense.

"Councilors, I can tell you that we are not part of the Alliance, and we can answer some of those questions you have. Not saying you'll believe it, but it's the truth," Mitchell finished.

The Councilors looked to each other in question, having a private conversation without words, then turned back to the humans.

"Very well, the Council recognizes Colonel Mitchell. You may speak" Tevos said.

Cam looked back at his team, who also had a conversation without words. Nodding, Cam turned back to the Council along with Daniel. They proceeded to tell the Council, and Udina, a short version of how they got here. Basically about how they were from an alternate reality, the Ori war, the Asgard, and then how they arrived in their galaxy. They also explained that they were the ones to repel the Batarian slavers from Elysium.

The entire chamber was silent, no one saying a word.

Suddenly Sparatus yelled out, "You really expect us to believe that fairytale? You should watch the red sand human. What you say is impossible, if not downright insane."

Tevos glared at him, she always had a problem with him instigating arguments.

"I am not so sure. How else do we explain their ability to come so close to the Citadel without use of the Mass Relay, or how they arrived on this station without a shuttle?" wondered Valern, his scientific curiosity taking over.

Tevos looked to Udina, "Is it true that they repelled the attack on your colony?"

Udina was looking at the Taur'i with a mix of suspicion, curiosity, and something else that only a true politician could give.

"Our reports seem to indicate soldiers wearing similar uniforms did help our ground forces repel the slavers, yes. And our fleet that arrived later managed to get a vid of their ship before it left the system. It matches the one they arrived in," he finished.

"May we see the vid?" asked Valern, although it was more of a demand.

Begrudgingly, Udina pulled up his omni-tool and sent the vid file to all the Councilors, who intern played it on a larger omni screen. It showed the _Odyssey_ parked in orbit above the planet, then accelerating away until it entered a hole in space.

"What was that?' asked Tevos, surprised and curious.

Sam stepped up, "Our ship uses a much different form of FTL than what you use. Basically we open up a window into the dimension known as subspace, where certain laws of physics like the speed of light and the effects of relativity don't apply," she explained.

"Incredible," Valern muttered as he typed something on his omni-tool.

"Wait, you two actually believe them? How do we know this isn't just some Alliance experiment or a rogue group of humans?" Sparatus questioned.

He did have point, what the humans were saying was crazy. But Tevos knew of a sure fire way to find out if they were telling the truth.

"I recommend we bring in one our Asari Spectres to perform a mind meld with one of them. If what they say is true then this is the best way to find out," Tevos said.

The other Councilors agreed and called for Salina, one of their best Asari Spectres and one of the few currently on the Citadel. It didn't take long before she arrived, walking up past the humans and bowing to the Council in respect.

"Salina, welcome. You received our message on why you're here correct," Tevos welcomed her with a smile.

"Yes Councilor, which one of them will I be melding with?" she asked looking at SG-1.

Daniel stepped forward, "That's me. Doctor Daniel Jackson, pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile and a hand extended.

Salina returned the handshake, "To you as well, my name is Salina. Are you ready?"

Daniel nodded and took off his glasses, putting them in one of the pockets of his tactical vest. Saline stepped forward, placing her hands on both his shoulders.

She closed her eyes, "Relax doctor. Embrace Eternity," she exclaimed as she opened her eyes to reveal them to be pitch black.

XxXxXxXxXx

Salina found herself in the mindscape of the human doctor. It wasn't like other humans' mindscapes where they were usually just a jungle of mixed thoughts and memories. Instead she was in a tent of some sort, with blankets, pillows, and other such things scattered around. Based on the floor, which was sand, she assumed it was a desert outside, or atleast what the doctor had set up in his mind. Its surprised her that there was even any type of construct, since it took lots of practice and experience to create things such as this tent.

"Enjoying the view?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned around to find the doctor walking inside the tent. He wore a set of tan robes that were very baggy, and matched the culture of the tent. His arms were crossed and he had a smile on his face.

"How are you able to make such real constructs? There are some Asari who can't even do this," she asked in amazement as she looked around.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time someone's tried getting in my head," he replied cryptically.

Salina wondered what he meant by that, but decided to hold off on her questions for the time being. She was in here for a reason after all. Suddenly she gasped, as she found she could not access Daniel's mind any further that where they were. As hard as she try his mind wouldn't allow her to, despite her being an accomplished Asari with centuries of experience.

Daniel seemed to be able to sense her attempts at accessing his mind, "Sorry, I'm used to not letting people in my head. Usually they aren't the nicest people. Here, allow me."

Suddenly Salina was filled with memories of Daniel's life, as he allowed her to view them. Most were of his time at his college, getting a degree. She noticed how primitive the technology of Daniel's world was. Then they memories shifted to him deciphering some ancient hieroglyphics, then walking through some portal to another world. It was amazing to watch the memories of him and his companions to travel the galaxy though such an amazing piece of technology. To watch them free the galaxy from the evil oppression of the Goa'uld, create their own fleet of highly advanced ships at a time where the humanity in their galaxy was still just barely breaking orbit. To watch them fight against all odds: outnumbered, outgunned, technologically outclassed. But they never gave up, and always came through in the end. She saw his memories of how they arrived in their galaxy, seeing that she had seen enough Daniel cut the connection himself. The tent faded away, then Daniel, then everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXx

Salina opened her eyes to find herself back in the Council chambers in front of Daniel. He smiled at her then stepped back in line with his team to discuss what happened with them. She turned back to the Council, taking a breath to collect her thoughts. She told them that everything they claimed was true, and that they weren't here to threaten anyone.

Tevos accepted this immediately, understanding that genetic memories couldn't be faked. She wanted to know more about these Taur'i and if what they had to offer. Valern too wanted to see what they had, their FTL and who knows what other technology was enough to get his attention. Sparatus, while still having doubts, accepted the Spectres judgment for now. He was still weary of the humans, however.

"Might I ask what you are planning on doing now Colonel Mitchell?" Tevos asked.

Cam stepped forward with his hands behind his back, "Well we were hoping that we could stay here for a bit. We need to recuperate and resupply our ship. And crew could use some leave if it's not too much to ask."

"Of course, we welcome them with open arms," Valern said.

Sam nudged Cam, who whispered something to her and nodded.

"We also were wondering if you had some medical facilities we could use. Our commanding officer was injured and the Odyssey doesn't have to necessary equipment to heal him," he asked, almost pleadingly.

The Council saw an opportunity: if they helped heal their leader they would owe them a sizable debt. One that could be repaid in a number of ways.

"Of course, we will do everything in our power to help him," Tevos said with a smile.

The Taur'i thanked them, and left saying they needed some time to rest. They went back to C-SEC and collected their gear, surprised they hadn't been tampered with or taken. After that they beamed back to their ship, much to the surprise of the C-SEC officers in close proximity.

Udina meanwhile was contacting the rest of the Alliance heads to inform them of what just happened, and to start making plans to bring the Taur'i into the Alliance. Meanwhile other organizations did the same, all wanting to know more about these strange humans and their ship.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Sorry for short chapter, just needed to get something out. Next chapter coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**September 24, 2007 (Taur'i)  
**_**Odyssey**_**  
Citadel, Milky Way Galaxy**

The crew of the _Odyssey_ was still repairing the last few generators and power lines that were damaged from the unstable hyperspace jump. Once again SG-1 was having a small meeting in the briefing room. They all sat at the long black table while they decided what to do.

"When did they say they could take General O'Neill?" asked Carter.

"As soon as we're ready. I want to have some of our guys with him though, I don't completely trust these guys yet," Cam spoke up.

Teal'c stood up with his hands behind his back, "I shall accompany O'Neill to their place of healing."

"You sure big guy? We could always have a couple of marines go," Cam suggested.

Teal'c merely stared at him, his jaw set and firm. Cam just nodded, understanding that once the Jaffa was set on something there was no way to change his mind.

"What about the crew? I think they've earned some shore leave," Daniel spoke up from his seat.

"Ya, but only in intervals of say fifteen at a time. I don't want to have to try and keep track of two hundred people on a massive space station," Cam said in an exasperated voice.

"Well with their subcutaneous locator beacons we could keep track of them as long as they stay within this system," Carter pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Cam replied.

So it was decided that the first group of crewman would also include O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel and Vala. They beamed into the docking bay that had been set aside for their use. C-SEC already had several guards there waiting for them, as well as a medical staff that would take the general to Huerta Memorial Hospital.

An Asari officer stepped forward, "These doctors are here to take your general to the hospital," she said as the doctors moved to take the old human.

As they placed him on their gurney they brought, Teal'c stepped up alongside it with his staff blaster in hand. The doctors looked at him, then at Daniel with confused looks.

"He's going along to protect general O'Neill," he stated.

"We have ample security at the hospital," the Asari officer commented.

Teal'c merely stood next to O'Neill, not moving an inch with his staff standing tall.

"Uhh I think it's best if you just let Teal'c go along," Daniel nervously said.

The Asari reluctantly agreed and soon the group split up: the doctors and Teal'c took O'Neill to the hospital, Daniel and Vala went to the embassies, while the rest of the shore party went out all over the Presidium.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Huerta Memorial Hospital  
Citadel**

O'Neill was lying in a hospital bed with several medical devices hooked up to him, most of which Teal'c didn't recognize or understand their purpose. The ones he did recognize were the IV hook up and the heartbeat monitor, things that humans in this universe still used apparently as well.

Teal'c waited by O'Neill's bed, looking out the large window out to the Presidium. The station was a cultural and technological wonder, something that even the Goa'uld would be hard pressed to create. While the System Lords possessed powerful warships and weapons they never bothered to advance much in social technologies such as those used by theses aliens. The only race he's seen that surpassed this were the Asgard and the Ancients.

The sound of the door opening brought Teal'c out of his thoughts. He turned to see two doctors, a salarian and a human, walking in. They were both carrying datapads, talking about something until they noticed Teal'c and immediately shut up. There was a moment of silent awkwardness before Teal'c spoke first.

"What news do you have on general O'Neill's condition?" he asked.

The human doctor stepped forward, datapad in her hand, "We managed to reduce the swelling of his brain. We've given him medicine to accelerate the healing, but he's still in a coma. He won't come out of it until he's fully healed," she explained.

Teal'c nodded in thanks, and once again there was a silent moment. The doctors seemed nervous, staring at Teal'c.

"Is there something you wish to ask of me?" he asked.

This time the salarian stepped forward, "Yes, um, is it true you carry a symbiotic organism in your body?"

Teal'c had wondered when they would ask about the Tok'ra symbiote. It was unlike anything they had known in their universe, so Teal'c understood their natural curiosity.

He nodded, "Yes. I carry a Tok'ra symbiote within my body."

"Would you, um, mind if we saw it," asked the woman meekly.

Teal'c stood there for a moment, then nodded. The doctors pulled up their omni-tools ready to scan while Teal'c raised his shirt. The woman gasped when she noticed the slits for the pouch in Teal'c stomach. Soon the snake-like creature emerged, causing the two doctors to take an involuntary step backwards. They regained their composure, and began running various scans of both Teal'c and the creature. Once they were done the small snake went back into the pouch inside Teal'c's stomach.

"So... what is the purpose of that creature?" asked the woman.

"The symbiote grants Jaffa strength and longevity, as well as a high resistance to disease and accelerated healing," Teal'c explained.

The doctors typed in notes into their omni-tools while Teal'c continued to answer their questions. Eventually the doctors left to perform their other duties, and Teal'c went back to guarding O'Neill and thinking about the universe they were in.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Council Embassies- Private meeting chamber  
Citadel**

Meanwhile Daniel and Vala had gone to meet with the Council to discuss their origins in more detail, and how they came to be in this new universe.

"Would you like to begin Doctor Jackson?" asked Tevos.

Daniel, who was reading over some things on a datapad the Council had lent him, looked up quickly and put his tablet down, a bit flustered.

"Sorry, I was just reading up on some of your people's history. This galaxy has some very interesting cultures," he complimented.

Tevos nodded, smiling at how much Daniel enjoyed reading on history. She had no doubt he would get along very well with her own people's archeologists back home on Thessia if he ever went there.

"Since we don't have all the time in the world, I'll give you the most important pieces of my people's history. And a few video logs to help illustrate my point," Daniel explained as he set a triangular, white stone on the table that the Council, Val, and himself were sitting at.

Suddenly a holoscreen popped up behind where Daniel was standing, large enough for the whole room to see.

"My Earth's history is pretty much the same as this universes, atleast until the year 1995. You see, the United States government had discovered a piece of alien technology called a Stargate," he explained while pulling up an image of the gate at the SGC.

"Since they couldn't figure out how to activate the gate, I was called in to decipher the symbols on the gate. After a few weeks I finally figured out how the gate worked, and we were able to activate it," he said as he played a video file of the gate being activated.

"What does this 'Stargate' do exactly?" asked Valern, curious.

"Well, I don't know the exact science behind it. But basically the Stargate uses seven star constellations to dial another gate somewhere in the galaxy. Six symbols are used for the destination while the seventh is used for the point of origin. Once they coordinates are dialed in, a stable artificial wormhole is created, allowing for near instantaneous travel from one end of the galaxy to the other," Daniel explained to the shocked faces of the Council.

"Anyways, after we successfully dialed the gate myself and a combat team, including the then Colonel O'Neill, went through and arrived on a planet called Abydos. We discovered humans there, working as slaves to mine a special material called Naquadah. It turns out that about ten thousand years ago a race of symbiotic beings called the Goa'uld, the same type that our friend Teal'c has in him, invaded Earth when mankind was still in our tribal stage. They took humans as hosts and scattered them all over the galaxy posing as ancient gods from man's history, until the humans on Earth rebelled and we were subsequently forgotten about. That is, until we reopened the Stargate," Daniel elaborated.

"How much of the galaxy did these... Goold control?" Sparatus asked, mispronouncing their name.

"Most of it. I'd say atleast 80%, while the other twenty was either open territory or controlled by other races."

"How advanced were they?" asked Valern.

"Compared to most other races, including you, pretty advanced. Most of their time went into finding more advanced weapons to enforce their rule, so they didn't advance much in other aspects," Daniel said.

"If they were this snake like creature, how did they manage to develop technology at all?" asked Valern.

"On their home planet there were a race of humanoids called the Unas, which they managed to take over, discovered their world's Stargate and began to colonize the galaxy," Daniel explained.

"So these Goa'uld didn't develop the Stargates?" questioned Valern.

Daniel shook his head, "No, the gates were developed by a much older race that since disappeared. The Goa'uld found other pieces of their technology which is what allowed them to develop space travel and other advanced technologies."

Daniel went on to explain most of the time spent by the SGC in fighting the Goa'uld, as well as the Jaffa rebellion.

"Eventually we made contact with the Asgard, a highly advanced race who were dedicated to the protection of the humans in the Milky Way."

"These Asgard, how advanced were they?" Valern asked again.

"Other than one other race, the most advanced in the known universe. They posed as the Norse gods in Earth's history, and using their advanced technology forced the Goa'uld into a treaty where they would protect a number of planets from the Goa'uld and they couldn't be harmed. In exchange, the Asgard promised not to attack them, of course until they became unable to hold up the treaty."

"Why were they unable to hold up this treaty?" Tevos asked.

"They were dealing with a bigger threat in their own galaxy," Daniel stated.

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean they weren't even native to their own galaxy?" exclaimed Sparatus.

"Well yes. They inhabited the nearby galaxy of Ida."

"Please! I may have been able to believe some of you wild stories, but intergalactic space flight is impossible!" yelled Sparatus.

"Sparatus please! Calm yourself," Tevos asked him, nodding for Daniel to continue.

"Yes, the Asgard were one of the only races to develop intergalactic travel. They were among one of the most advanced races to ever evolve," Daniel defended.

Valern leaned forward, "What threat were they facing?"

Daniel pulled up video file of robotic spiders attacking the SGC. Armed personnel fought endless waves of robotic spiders until Daniel stopped the video.

"A machine race called the Replicators. They take any raw material and use it to create more of themselves. They can also absorb any technology and adapt it to their needs, as well as improve upon it. Over time they managed to beat back the Asgard through sheer numbers, until we managed to find an effective counter measure to destroy them once and for all," he explained.

The Council paled a little at the thought of the Replicators. They similar to the Geth in that they were machines, but unlike the Geth they didn't stay in their little corner of the galaxy. They shuddered at the thought of the Geth deciding to take an more 'active' role in their galaxy.

Afterwards Daniel finished up his meeting with the Council, finishing with their war with the Ori. He left out certain things, like the Ascended beings and the fact that their enemy was also human. There was only so much they were going to believe, and Daniel understood that. Their entire world view had just been shaken, so there was no need to spill everything at once. Daniel decided to take Vala for a walk around the Presidium, much to the thankfulness of her who was tired of sitting around.

By the end of the day everyone who was on leave had made it back to the _Odyssey_ safe and sound. Other than a minor scuffle at a bar, there hadn't been any incidents. Teal'c, however, remained behind with Jack at the hospital, unwilling to abandon his friend in a strange place. Everyone else aboard the ship went to sleep, awaiting to see what the next day would bring.

XxXxXxXxXx

**I'm so sorry for taking so long. I've had a lot of stuff going but I want everyone to know that I haven't given up on this. Again I'm really sorry for taking so long. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**September 29, 2007 (Taur'i)  
**_**BC-304 Odyssey**_**  
Citadel, Milky Way Galaxy**

A few days had gone by since everyone on the _Odyssey_ had been off for shore leave. The crew enjoyed the days off, giving them a chance to relax and recuperate from everything that had happened the last few days. The Council was very helpful, much to the surprise of SG-1, though they suspected that they were only being nice cause they wanted their technology. Still, the help was much appreciated.

SG-1, minus Colonel Mitchell, were heading to meet with the Council again. They needed to tell them what their plans were, or atleast what they were going to do while in this galaxy. Thankfully General O'Neill was back on the _Odyssey, _and while he wasn't back to full strength he was definitely better thanks to the Council's advanced medical tech.

_**2 Days Earlier**__  
SG-1 was waiting in the lobby of Huerta Memorial Hospital. They had received news that General O'Neill had recovered enough that he had regained consciousness, so they decided to head there so he wouldn't be confused as to where he was. _

_A salarian doctor approached them, "SG-1, your general is awake."_

_SG-1 quickly followed the salarian through several series of doors until they reached the general's room. As they neared Jack's room they heard a loud commotion, yelling, and a crash. Quickly SG-1 filed into the room, only to find an Asari doctor on the ground and a salarian being held by the old general with a scalpel to his throat. _

_Jack turned with the salarian in his grip, ready to fight off more aliens only to see his old team standing in the door way._

_"What the hell is going on here!" exclaimed Jack. _

_**Present Time**_

Soon the team found themselves back in the Council chambers, along with Ambassador Udina. As they walked up the steps, they noticed the same Asari Spectre, Salina, standing near Udina. For what reason she was there, they didn't know.

"Ahh, SG-1. You have arrived, let this Council session begin," Tevos announced.

"It is our understanding that you have something you wish to tell us," Valern asked.

Daniel stepped forward, "Yes we do. We've been going over our options the last few days and we have decided that we're going to be leaving the Citadel, but we won't be joining up with the Alliance either."

Silence and shock was evident throughout the chamber. Most people expected the Taur'i to join the Alliance, or at least stay on the Citadel. After all, they were but one ship in an entire galaxy full of dangers. They didn't have the backing of entire worlds like the Council.

"But... you must realize that by striking out on your own you will not have any support. I do not mean to insult, but would you not benefit more from being here on the Citadel?" Tevos asked.

"Or with the Alliance?" Udina asked, which caused Sparatus to glare at the human ambassador.

Daniel nodded, "Yes we understand that. But we've discussed it and we decided that in our, and yours, best interest it would be better if struck out on our own. We want to maintain good relations with both parties, but we realized that by joining either one would be giving too much of an advantage to either side. And while the Alliance is human, we don't favor them anymore than you. We've encountered hundreds of human worlds in our own universe, so we see the Alliance on the same level as the Council races," he explained as if from memory, having faced similar situations in the past.

The Council looked to each other, and despite what they really wanted, they saw the logic in the Taur'i reasoning. Should they have sided with the Alliance, the Council would have placed massive trade embargos on them in order to ensure any technology acquired would be shared. Likewise the Alliance would be equally angry at the Council were the situations reversed.

Tevos finally spoke up, "The Council here by recognizes the Taur'i as an independent party. They will be granted the same rights and privileges as an ally to the Council."

Daniel nodded in thanks, while Udina scowled and mumbled under his breath. He had hoped that these Taur'i would see reason and join the Alliance, there by cementing humanity's place in the galaxy. But it seemed they would need some convincing.

"So what are you planning on doing first?" Valern asked curiously.

"Well we first plan on colonizing a world that we've scouted with probes. It's outside of the Mass Relay network so we don't have any... unwelcomed visitors," Sam explained, stepping forward.

The Council didn't particularly like that, but with no way to stop their ship from coming and going as they pleased there wasn't much they could do about it.

"After that we'll come back to discuss more about what we plan to do here," Sam finished.

"You know it would be easier if you just stayed here on the Citadel. That way you could benefit from our direct help, and you wouldn't have to keep coming and going," Tevos tried to convince.

SG-1 assured the Council that they would be fine on their own, and soon left to return to their ship. Once they returned to the _Odyssey _they moved away from the Citadel and engaged their hyperdrive, much to the surprise of everyone watching. The battlecruiser entered hyperspace at incredible velocities, much more than any ship seen in the galaxy.

On board one of the Salarian ships a salarian cursed under his breath. They had been tasked by the Council to place trackers on the hull of the _Odyssey_, but the moment the ship had entered the strange place called hyperspace the tracker deactivated, meaning either it was discovered or destroyed.

"Sir, the tracking device has deactivated. I can only assume that it was destroyed," the salarian spoke up to his commanding officer.

The salarian sighed, "The Council will not like this."

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**September 29, 2007 (Taur'i)  
**_**BC-304 Odyssey**_**  
Unknown System, Milky Way Galaxy**

After a few hours in hyperspace, the Taur'i battlecruiser exited hyperspace and slowed to a halt in orbit around an unknown planet. It was a typical garden world; big blue oceans, great green continents, and a magnificent moon.

The _Odyssey _then moved on the planet, descending into its atmosphere and then over the largest continent. The area it hovered over was a mostly empty valley, with the exception of a small mountain range on its northern border.

Suddenly blue beams of light began to shoot out from the 304, dancing across the base of the mountain and part of the valley. Entire building sized chunks of dirt and rock were disintegrated in an instant. This continued on for a few minutes, until the blue beams began to place things back.

The mountain had a large hole, a kilometer high by a kilometer long. The beams began placing walls and floors in the whole, as well as hundreds of rooms. Soon the crevice was completely covered again, with a layer of rock and dirt thrown on it for camouflage. The large hole at the base of the mountain was made to serve as a hangar for the _Odyssey_ and its F-302's. Here they could be repaired and possibly upgraded during their stay in this universe.

Once their base was completed, the Taur'i landed the Odyssey in their new hangar while the crew filed out and entered the mountain section. Here they began filling up the rooms with equipment and personal items. They had a large training room, a weapons range, a science lab, and more rooms for the crew to live. Overall the look and layout was very similar to the SGC back home. They even transferred the Asgard Core and ZPM to the base, since if the Odyssey was somehow destroyed they still had these two fantastic technologies to possible help them. Outside the base were several Ion cannons, similar to the Tollan's only more powerful, ready to defend the planet against any possible threat.

SG-1 and General O'Neill were currently sitting in the newly built debriefing room, reminiscent of the SGC's back in their own universe.

"Good work Carter, new base looks great," Jack said giving praise to the blonde colonel.

"Well it mostly the Asgard Core sir, I just gave it the blueprints of what we wanted," Sam admitted modestly.

"So let's hear about how awesome our new base is," Jack said, wanting to actually know since he didn't look over the blue prints at all.

Sam nodded and stood up, turning on the holo screen. Another improvement was that they now had holo screens that could pop up anywhere in the base.

"Well for starters, the base has protection by using the mountain, but we also installed an Asgard shield generator that is tied into the Asgard Core and ZPM, so it can stands up to quite a bit of damage. We also set up several Surface-to-Orbit Ion cannons of Asgard make. They are actually the same ones used aboard the _O'Neill_-class warships," Same explained the defensive capabilities of the base.

"The base itself has several hundred rooms for living quarters, and several training and weapon ranges on each level, as well as science labs and medical rooms. The base is powered by several Neutrino Ion Reactors we installed, as well as several dozen naquadah generators."

"It sounds like we're setting up shop to be here a while?" asked Mitchell warily.

Sam sighed, "Look, I have no idea if the Asgard Core has what we need to get home. And if it does it will take a while to find it, the Asgard database rivals the Ancient's in terms of size and complexity."

Mitchell nodded, not entirely happy with the explanation but knowing that Sam would do everything in her power to get them home.

Carter went on to explain in detail the base's layout and design. Overall the base was built from the ground up to be nearly impenetrable, having all the advantages that their other offworld bases had but none of the weaknesses.

"The hangar where the _Odyssey _is similar to the bay back at Area 51, although with several advantages. For starters, it has Asgard beams for taking apart and repairing the ship in case of damage. It also has a manufacturing plant that can create spare parts and the like should we need them," she explained.

"So we could build us another ship if we needed to?" asked Jack.

Sam shook her head, "In theory, yes, but I'm afraid the massive amounts of power to create an entire ship would drain our ZPM and other generators a lot. The matter converter can create raw materials out of the energy from the generators, but it takes a lot of power. Luckily, if we feed the converters raw materials which can then be materialized into what we need, we won't lose nearly as much."

Sam then looked down, "There is one problem."

Jack groaned, "What is it?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Because there is apparently no amounts of naquadah or trinium, based on scans of the Citadel and Council ships, we won't be able to make a lot of the things that are needed for our hyperdrives, ships, and generators. Luckily we have a few stores of them on board the _Odyssey _but they'll only last so long," she explained.

That was a problem, especially if they lost more than a few F-302's. Jack had hoped that they might even be able to make another ship, but those hopes were thrown out the hyperspace window when Sam finished explaining.

Cam raised his hand, "We also need to discuss the problem about how our weapons are pretty much useless."

Jack looked at Carter with a worried and confused look on his face, not knowing the complete detail of what had happened since they arrived in this universe.

"Carter?" Jack asked, wanting her to elaborate.

"Sorry sir, while you were unconscious we managed to save the Alliance colony Elysium from Batarian slavers. While we were there we encountered several Batarians armed with personal shields that could deflect our bullets. In fact these types of shields are standard issue for both the Council races and Alliance," she explained.

"So in a ground fight we lose?" he asked, more worried.

"My staff weapon and our Zat's were most effective against these shielded warriors," Teal'c said, speaking for the first time.

Jack turned towards Teal'c, "Well atleast it's not all bad news, but we don't have enough staffs to arm everyone, and Zat's are only good at closer ranges."

Sam pulled up a schematic of a strange looking weapons, "This is a weapon we took from Elysium, one of about a dozen we took. Using the Asgard Core, along with information we were given by the Council, I was able to figure out that these weapons use the element called Element Zero to propel small chunks of a metal block that rests inside to near light speeds by altering their mass. Surprisingly the technology is very simple, but very effective."

"Dam, a gun that fires bullets at the speed of light. That's something I'd like to get my hands on," Cam commented.

"This element is also what allows them to travel at FTL through normal space. I believe that with enough of this element and some more designs that the Council or Alliance could give us I may be able to modify our weapons to do the same."

"How about these shields they use. Could we get some of those too?" asked Jack, hopeful.

Carter shook her head, "I'm afraid we were unable to recover any of their shield generators, which they call kinetic barriers. But to be honest their shields aren't all that impressive. They are only able to deflect kinetic energy, but even then they can only stand up to so much based on our engagement with that slaver fleet."

She then changed the image of the gun to an image of one of the railguns on the _Odyssey_.

"This brings me to my next idea. We learned from our engagement at Elysium that their shields can stand up to a good amount of fire from our railguns. So in order to give them a bigger punch, I propose we modify our railguns to be essentially large scale versions of these handheld weapons," Sam explained.

"And this helps us how?" asked the old general.

"Well basically on most ships in the galaxy, they use large Mass Accelerator Cannons to propel slugs to around 1% the speed of light, which then shatter or are squashed on impact. They can usually fire one shot every five seconds. Of course they can't keep this up forever, since major heat issues arise."

Pretty much everyone was following along, except for Jack who was losing interest quickly in the techno babble.

"By modifying our railguns to use Element Zero, and placing a block of some metal inside, we would be able to fire much more powerful shots since the slugs would be propelled both magnetically and by the use of Element Zero. And we wouldn't run out of ammo very often since the slugs that will shaven of the block would still be smaller, but make up for it with velocity," Sam finished.

Daniel spoke, "What about these overheating issues you talked about. Won't we have to deal with that?"

"Well thanks to our use of trinium and naquadah we don't have to worry about that. And the gatling gun style will help keep excess heat in check. Now these shots won't be as powerful as the MAC cannons onboard other ships, but since there are far more railguns than a single cannon I have no doubt they would be able to punch through even the strongest kinetic barriers with time," Carter explained.

"Did the Asgard not install their latest weapons onboard the _Odyssey_? It is my belief that these weapons would be far more powerful and effective than anything else," Teal'c asked.

Jack nodded, "Ya I'm with Teal'c. I wana see these new Asgard guns in action!" he exclaimed.

Sam smiled at her commanding officer's antics, "Well sir, no one else in the galaxy knows we have those. I think it would be better to keep them under wraps in case we need to have surprise on our side."

They could all see the logic in that, although Jack still wanted to use the new Asgard weapons.

Jack gave her the go ahead, and soon Carter got started along with some of the other crew on modifying the railguns. Luckily they managed to scavenge enough Element Zero to outfit all their railguns, but would need more soon if they wanted to continue to explore the applications for it.

The lights inside the mountain went out that night, everyone getting their first good night's sleep in a while.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry this took so long. Shit went down around here. **


End file.
